In computing environments such as cloud computing, servers, or other systems or devices, workload management systems can be used for result management, workload management and scheduling.
Workloads running on the computing environment may consume or compete for resources in the computing environment. Distributed resource managers often have separate schedulers to handle different resource types. However, as resource interactions become more complex, managing these resources can be a challenge.